Dandelion
by chiyox
Summary: Gold is happily enjoying a snack; until his hat blows away. Where will the wind lead him?  /One-shot


Author's Note: Hi there. I just wanted to let my readers know that this story is based on the Silver/Gold game and not on the Pokemon Special series.

Enjoy, Rate and Review please!

* * *

It was a sunny day on Route 30, the wind softly brushed through the branches of the trees, the grass was warm, and it due time for Gold's afternoon snack.

It had been a long morning of training, Gold and his Quillava were famished and excited to indulge their snacks. It may have been a nice day but that did not mean that was not a toasty one. The overheated Gold and his partner jogged over to the nearest tree and he laid out his picnic blanket.

About five minutes after the first chomps into their food the wind began to pick up. Quillava make a small sound of delight at the refreshing breeze. Gold smiled and gave her a pat and at that moment a small gust of wind wiped his cap off his head and it went whirling past the tree.

"Ah-!" Gold cried, he jumped up and ran after it while motioning his friend to stay behind. For some odd reason the wind just would not ease. Gold continued to chase it, and chase it; the hat was always just out of his reach.

He came to a small clearing, there was one tree near the center of it, where behind the tree he heard a faint undecipherable noise. It was an eerie grumble-like sound, every now and then there was a grotesque slurping, slimy sound.

Gold had never heard anything like this in his life, he was terrified. Suddenly he saw his hat inch towards the side of the tree. Gold clamped his hand over mouth to prevent a load gasp from exiting him. He knew this had to be some sort of terrible, fuming, and dangerous Pokémon. The wind blew the hat completely behind tree; the sound hushed, Gold decided to reach into his bag, he readied a Pokeball. His eyes grew as wide as a Hoothoot's as he trembled in anxiety.

Suddenly he heard three loud and angry moans, "HMMMM? HMMMMM? HMAAAAM!" Gold squeezed his eyes together and they remained shut in fear. A series of fast slurps and chewing followed the groans. Then an irritated Silver leaped out from behind the tree holding the hat in his hand.

"YOOOOUUUU!" He cried, pointing at Gold whose eyes were still shut. Gold instinctively hurled his Pokeball into Silver's stomach that happened to be full of Shoyu Ramen. Sliver let out a most human-sounding, "Gyaah!" and braced his tummy. Gold opened his eyes to see Silver doubled over in pain, he was so relieved that it was not a Pokémon that he fainted.

Gold slowly awoke from his sleep to find that he was propped up against a tree trunk. His vision was still a bit -blurry, but he could make out the figure of Silver sitting next to him with his knees to his chest. Gold was a little shocked that Silver was so nice to help him while he was out cold.

"So you're awake. You give me a stomach ache, tch." Silver said while he picked a dead dandelion from the grass. He paused. "Well, I wanted to talk with you anyways." He then closely examined the dandelion. Gold could not believe that this was coming from his rival, but he was polite and just said, "Mmm-Hmm."

Silver continued, "You must be pretty shocked, at me, I am too." He chuckled softly. "You know, I can't get you off my mind lately, you're just so…" his eyes looked to the sky and then he turned to Gold and said, "…Weak.""I don't get." He said in a puzzled tone. "You… are different than me. I'll explain it."

He showed the dandelion to Gold and said, "See this perfectly round dandelion. I started out like this, I started out okay, I think. Perfectly round." The breeze blew a few seeds off of it into the forest. "But then, I got all blown around, and my seeds were torn off. Like this dandelion, parts of me got blown away, by my choices, and to be alone. I was conflicted." The dandelion was left with one seed, it barely held into the stem. "But, at least I've got one seed left." Silver said softly, "I guess… t-thanks for being that seed." He looked at Gold as if he did not know what to do with himself.

Gold was so engrossed in his story that he just continued staring at him but then he showed a big friendly grin. Silver turned beat red, and looked away, "H-here!" he grabbed Gold's hat and shoved it into his chest. Gold took it from him and then Silver jumped up in embarrassment so fast that he fell on his butt. Gold said, "Oh!" and reached and arm out as if to help, but Silver quickly got up and started to run away. "Ah…" Gold sighed. Half-way down, Silver turned back and yelled, "Y-you're still weak!" Gold waved goodbye to him, which made Silver turn redder, and then he ran off into the woods.

Gold collected himself and went back to Quillava. His partner happily greeted him. Gold gave her a pat and then they finished their snacks. The rest of the day Gold decided to take it easy, it had been a long day after all.

Thereafter, every time Gold spotted a dandelion, he could not help snicker and wish the best for his silly friend/rival - Silver.


End file.
